Lessons on the human Body
by MikoYami1
Summary: Itachi is more then Willing to help his friend learn about the human body. Smut
Title: Lesson on the Human Body

Pair: Itaoc(ItaShiza)

Commission (for): Contest (A good friend of mine)

Theme:N/A

Genre: Romance, Sexual, Smut

Rating: R

Warning: Smut

World: High school

Status: Complete

Date started:/b2013

bDate Finished:/b02-28-13

bWord Count/b: 2,003

bSummary:/b N/A

bPreview Picture/bN/A

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character Shizako she is owned by another friend of mine

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned masashikishimoto

bChapters:/b One-shot

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

ItaShiza

Shizako was sitting in the Library reading a book on the human body. She had major final tomorrow on it and had to do some major studying for it. But she had been behind on her studying, she had been simply distracted in that class every time she entered the classroom.

It wasn't like she wanted to distracted or she purposely didn't listen to the college lecture the teacher gave them every day on the great mystery of human body. Oh no, Shizako didn't mind the class at all sometimes it seemed all most interesting to learn such complicated ways on the human body. No the reason she was getting distracted in class wasn't because of boring teacher, or anything like that it was one guy.

That one guy that chose the empty seat next to her out of the whole lecture center, on really handsome mind boggling good looking guy. He would first walk in to class and glance plainly around the room before making eye contact with the empty chair next to her before slowly walking towards the empty seat, with Shizako's heartbeat matching his footsteps at ten times the speed. Once he sat down he would stare at her red face before glancing in front of the classroom. She didn't notice a sly smirk that would appear on his face as she always trying to calm her beating heart and trying to ignore the glaring jealous girls.

Itachi Uchiha was the god like boys name. He was the smartest kid in class and best looking, with raven black hair tied in lose ponytail and onyx colored eyes that stared blankly into Shizako's. It was easy to tell why girls wanted him, even the rough, tomboy Nara girl was attracted him and was easy to tell with every thought of him her cheeks would flush a light shade of red.

The raven haired girl with the blue tipped bangs shut her eyes and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think of the young handsome Uchiha. Now at this very moment, she had to study clear her mind and try to pass her final for the course. Yes, the Uchiha sitting next to her class was distracting but she had subject to learn and test to take tomorrow.

Knotting her eyebrows together her sapphire blue eyes bore holes in the book she had been reading. Adjusting the square frame glasses, she read the same line she had been stuck on for the longest time. "Come on now," Shizako shouted, "I have test," she got shushed by bitter Librarian. Quickly apologizing Shizako stared back at the book.

iSince the two sexes play different roles in the creation of new life, the male and female bodies show several obvious differences.i

She had been reading that line for the past hour and didn't read any other line. She knew that the male and females had different body. Her mind wondered to Itachi again and his body. She blushed but also she looked very satisfied at the thought of what was underneath Itachi's shirt. She didn't notice a pair of onyx eyes staring intensity at her from the seat across from her.

"What are you reading that you have to make those faces?" A deep, familiar voice questioned. Shizako felt her heart beat out of her chest as she recognized the smooth voice. She only heard it so many times in class but never directed to her. Pulling the hem of her plaid skirt down, sapphire made contact with onyx eyes.

"I-I-Itachi what are you doing here?" she questioned, her cheeks red. She clung on to the bottom of skirt and tired maintaining her cool composer. She surprised that the Uchiha was sitting across from her, "I thought that you had class?" not that Shizako had known this though she did take a sneak at his college schedule when he wasn't looking one class.

"I did but it let off early," Itachi said not looking away from her.

"That is cool that that means you can hang out with the guys," She gave him grin and pulled on her skirt again. She didn't like wearing skirts as they were uncomfortable and limited her. Sadly the college did require that students where uniforms. The boys wore plaid pants and white button jacket, the girl wore more of plaid skirts and a white button shirt. Not something that fit the young skaters taste.

"I could," Itachi said, "but," he didn't take his eyes off the girl, "I could help you study as you are falling behind in class,"

Itachi has always been interested in the girl. When she first arrived in she was excited and hyper refreshing then the normal girls that followed him around. She was refreshing different something he didn't run too much. He ran into a light of high society girls who were more focused on their broken nails then having fun. She even surprised him in class with how hyper she was answering the teachers question.

Shizako glanced at him and shook her head quickly, "don't you want to have fun with your friends," Itachi moved closer to her and sat down on the sweat next to her.

"Not today," he opened the book and glanced at it as he sat next to Shizako inches away from her.

"I can study on my own," Shizako said putting up a quick defensive move. He body tensed the book up in a weak attempt to block the Uchiha from moving closer to her. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up.

Itachi moved closer, pushing the book down. His lips inches away from hers, "I can help you," he whispered capturing his lips on hers. Shizako's heart was pounding hard in chest. She positive the Uchiha heard it.

Gasping a little bit from surprise from Itachi's kiss he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore her mouth. She tasted of strawberries, sweet but taste. His tongue flicked a sensitive area in her mouth, causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

Itachi was taken back but soon wrapped his arms around her waist adding storks to the kiss. His tongue wrestling with hers and winning, his thumb found its way under her shirt and began messaging the skin on her waist.

Shizako moaned a bit into the kiss. She herself could not herself believe she was kissing Itachi Uchiha. Correction Itachi Uchiha was kissing her. She adjusted her body a bit as he was massaging her waist her breast swelled up and brushed against his chest.

Itachi groaned bit at the contact and pushed away for breath before kissing the soft flesh on her neck. Shizako moaned and adjusted her neck allowing Itachi to have more accesses. She bit her lip so the stubborn Librarian wouldn't come and such them much less stop them.

"Itachi how is this going to help?" Shizako questioned. Itachi was sucking on her neck leaving a nice big bruise on her neck. He began slowly leaving small soft kiss as he worked his way down to her collar bone, his hand unbuttoning her top little by little.

"I will show you," he said into her skin His hot breath tickling her skin a bit before he began kissing it again. Shizako titled her head back and moaned in pleasure, Itachi's bangs tickling her exposed skin while he licked and nipped. His hand moving further up her shirt massaging her breast, his fingers thumb playing with the hard nipple.

"We can study as well while having fun," Itachi nibbled on ear and squeezed her right breast lightly. Shizako felt her heart rate increase as she felt aroused.

"I would like to see you try," she teased tapping his nose and sticking out her tongue. Itachi smirked and leaned down and kissed her.

He felt more aroused with each gasp and moans the raven haired girl made. It was satisfying to hear he wrapped one on of her legs around his waist. Getting the hint Shizako wrapped the other and gasped at feeling the hard bulge pressed between her legs. Itachi moved the books from the table and pressed her back on the cool surface before climbing on top of her.

Shizako listened to every word Itachi uttered about the male and female anatomy. Itachi talking about the human body while his fingers brushed against skin talking about each body part while kissing it, was a lot more entertaining than class. She would touch the built muscles on arm and chest and who would whisper near her ear on each body part. His husky voice and lips near her ear aroused her even more.

She pulled him into a kiss and arched her back so her bare chest was touching his. During Itachi's lessons on the human body the two had managed somehow to remove one another's cloths partially. They were still in the library so in all reality they had their clothes unbutton, exposing only themselves to each other.

"What else do need to know about the human body?" Shizako questioned her fingers tracing his chiseled chest. Feeling his six pack flex with every touch she made. They both had stopped for air and listening what was around them. They were in a secluded part of the library an area hardly anyone went to much less knew about as hit was nestled in the far corner between books and book shelves on underwater ocean, hardly a topic of interest for anyone.

Itachi chuckled when he heard no one was approaching them and began kissing Shizako's jaw bone, "What else would you like to know?" his fingers brushed between her legs, brushing against her inner thigh. He could feel that she all wet and ready for him. He kissed her soft lips, lifting up her skirt he slow began removing her soaking panties down.

Slowly and carefully he slipped in one finger into her throbbing womanhood, and slowly began moving it around finding her sensitive area. He slipped in the second a finger and began doing the same thing before slipping in the third.

Shizako was so glad Itachi's kiss was muffling her moans as she kept arching her back. Her fingers wrapped between his raven locks as their tongue kept playing the wrestling game, "Itachi more," she whispered one hand trying to unbutton his pants.

Itachi listened to her demands and helped her unbutton his pants. She stared at him with flushed cheeks her eyes staring at his large throbbing membrane. The red on her pale cheeks seemed to amuse him as he slipped inside of her and kissed her again muffling both of their cries of pleasure.

It took him a while to adjust himself as he loved the feeling of her around him. He slowly began pumping inside of her taking in the feel of her walls and hitting her sensitive air over and over again. He continued massaging her breast and kissing her. He listened to demands asking him to pump harder faster. They were both reaching their climax.

"Itachi," Shizako mumbled into the kiss finally reaching hers. Her saying his name seemed to be Itachi's final point as he reached his climax. He pulled out before he could spray his white seeds all over her and began buttoning his pants and shirt.

Shizako followed his lead by buttoning her shirt and adjusting her bra. She was having a hard time believing she did it in the Library and with the Uchiha no less. Itachi glanced at her after a while, "how was your lesson?" he questioned.

Shizako blushed and nodded, "I think I should be able to ace the test tomorrow," she gave him a thumbs up.

Itachi chuckled and grabbed her hand, and pushed her into a long mystifying kiss, "Good, glad I could help,"

"Who said you helped?" Shizako teased.

Itachi only chuckled as they left the Library hand and hand.


End file.
